


Cheap Wine

by Keleiou



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hate Sex, LEWD, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleiou/pseuds/Keleiou
Summary: You hate him, but you cant stay away. How did you end up back in this situation? Why do you keep coming back.





	Cheap Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try writing some Murdoc stuff, idk if its any good or what. This is just abunch of hate sex so yeah ahh.
> 
> Im so sorry if it's bad and full of grammar and spelling errors. Please take pity on me T>T  
> Ill continue to write, and take suggestions if yall like it tho. So any Kudos, or comments are super loved and let me know you want more!!

You hated everything about him, his beaten face, his dumb haircut, the way his voice growled when he look at you, he disgusted you. How did you end up here again? How did you end up here the first time?

Hot, wet kisses traveled across your neck, his long tongue running up along the length of it, teeth dragging across your fragile skin. With every silent inhale you made the smell of cigarettes and tequila imprisoned you. His callused hands explored your body, trembling at every touch. "Say you want me." Murdoc growled into your ear, biting your lobe. Resentment consumed you, flooding you with anger and lust. "Say you want me." he hissed again, growing more impatient for your plea. "No." You snickered. You hated that he made you feel this way.

"Fine." Murdoc placed his hand under your hip, flipping you on to your stomach, Your face hitting the pillows. "I'll make you say it weather you want to or not." he sneered. The selfish sounds coming from your mouth aroused Murdoc in a way you couldn't explain. Seizing you by your hips, dragging your lifeless body to the edge of the bed, and ripping your stockings at its seam. "Those were expensive!" You cried out in anger, turning around to look at your assailant. "So was dinner love, I'm just getting a return on my investment." He laughed, his face meeting you at your now wet panties. Murdoc breathed in deeply, Inhaling your fragrance. "This is what iv been waiting for all night when you called."

Murdocs face was now buried in your heat, his tongue speaking unholy words to your insides. Your moans were gaspy and silent. Your breath heavy with the scent of cheap wine, hands gripping desperately to the silky sheets. His long tongue moved about you expertly, your body on edge. Your moans grew louder and frantic, you where ready, any moment now. "Oh, you think your allowed to be rewarded or something? You don't deserve it." Murdoc was mocking you, leaving your ass exposed in front of him. 

You turned around, eyes like daggers. Murdoc was now unbuckling his belt. "Oye, don't give me that look. All in good time love." Murdoc was now wrapping his belt around his hand, pulling it taught. You found yourself gravitating towards him, your legs shifting back towards his. "Now that's what I like to see. I love seeing you beg for it." The leather hitting you skin sent waves of ecstasy to your core. You wanted more, and he gave it to you, your backside now marked by him, His property.

Murdoc pulled your hands behind you, incarcerating them in leather. Murdoc pulled your skirt to your ankles, your wetness now traveling down your thigh, glistening in the light Murdoc licked it up, his tongue running up along your nylon. You wanted to look back at him, see him in this state, pleasuring you, he thought he was in control, but it was you that held the power.

Murdoc's cock was now rubbing against the fabric of your knickers, up and along your clit, teasing the head of his cock at your entrance. Your back side was now backing into him, grinding against his pelvis. Murdoc placed his hand on the dip of your back as he entered you, causing you to let out an unintentional moan.

He started off slowly, but promptly quickened his pace, grabbing you by the belt, pulling your arms out towards him. He filled you, you embracing tight around him, unwilling to let go. "Turn over, I wanna see your face as I wreck your insides." His words were blunt and lewd, but made you feel lascivious, you couldn't help but obey.

You where now on your back, hands above your head, he began to unbutton your shirt, pulling the sleeves behind you as far as he could before they were stopped by the belt around your bruising wrists. "Oh, you went bra-less, you naughty girl." he remarked once again in a mocking tone. Your nipples were hard from the cool air, begging for attention, but Murdoc did not comply. Instead he pulled you farther down the bed, lifting your legs in the air, resting them on his shoulders. He began to rock your body back and forth onto him, going fast and strong. How badly you wish he was sucking on your nipples.

Your eyes met his, him watching your body move under his control. Your breasts moving about wildly. God you hated looking at him. You couldn't stand his infuriating face looking at you, he didn't deserve you, but here you were, once again, begging. "Say you want me." He said again, this time with more anger behind is voice. "I want you, I want you!" you cried out. He proceeded to lean down and suck on your nipples, you gasped at the relief you were now feeling. How dare he make you feel this way, bastard.

Murdoc continued to ride your body hard, sending all kinds of pleasure through out you, the room filling with the smell of sex. Sweat had begone to coat your bodies, a sticky hot mess shared by the two of you. Friction rubbing against your chaffing wrists, your ass sore and tender. All the feelings he was putting you through sent you into a special kind of high. Your back arched at his thrusts, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. Spinning, loosing control, emptiness filled your head.You couldn't speak anymore, you couldn't even think. Your climax took over every memory, muscle, and felling you possessed as he filled your insides, oozing out of you. 

Murdoc waited a few second before exiting you, his hot liquid spilling out of you like some overfilled cup of tea, pooling onto silky soft sheets. "Now that's what I call a shag." His voice instantly filling you with resentment once again, feeling slightly disgusted with yourself for falling into bed with him once more.

Murdoc freed you from your bindings, your wrists feeling light once again. He tossed you his shirt to clean yourself with, It was old, stained and still warm from when he was wearing it. He left the room in a haste pulling out a cigarette from the bed side table and lighting it as he exited, leaving you there naked and ashamed. You sat there, ass sore, wrist blue and purple glaring at the door from which he just left. How dare he think he's the one entitled to leave, you didn't even want to come here tonight, but what was worse, you wondered when you'd be back.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/keleiou  
> I take writing and art suggestions!


End file.
